Mundos imaginarios
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Martín le sonrió y por un segundo Manuel olvidó que necesitaba respirar para vivir. LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Chile


ArgChi (Trade)

Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.

Personajes: Jose Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile) y Martín Hernández (Argentina)

* * *

**Mundos imaginarios  
**

Hacía calor, aunque corría una brisa ligera que de vez en cuando lo hacían estremecer. Sabía que ninguno de los dos era demasiado friolento, pero cuando sentía la mano helada de Martín, tenía que admitir que su piel se erizaba, corriéndole por la espalda una sensación electrizante. Con la mano libre se subió más la pañoleta, tapándose los labios, y los dedos de su mano derecha se contrayeron, apretando más el agarre de sus manos. Martín mantenía la mirada fija en el mar, el frío y eterno mar. Manuel ahogó un suspiro en su pañoleta, mirándolo sólo de reojo. Quiso preguntar si ya podían irse ya, pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Martín permanecía en silencio, silencio absoluto.

Martín había aparecido frente a él hace exactamente dos semanas, un dos de marzo para ser exactos. Manuel había estado sentado en el jardín, en la pequeña banca que se había conseguido poco después de mudarse a aquella casa, a aquella nueva ciudad. El sol brillaba con mucha más fuerza y perlas de sudor se le formaba en la frente. Su cuerpo había estado ligeramente reclinado sobre su cuaderno de cuentas y Manuel trataba por una vez olvidar las letras y concentrarse en los números que le permitían comer y tener agua caliente en la ducha. Era una de las tareas que menos placer le daban, pero que posibilitaba los demás placeres que si le agradaban.

Y fue entonces que algo le llamó la atención. No sabía qué (ni por qué), pero alzó la mirada y ahí estaba. Alto, rubio, perfecto. Y Manuel abrió los ojos sorprendido y también un poco la boca, sin saber qué decir. Por un segundo creyó que era una alucinación suya, viendo ahí al atractivo, seductor personaje de la novela que estaba escribiendo. Era literalmente mágico, y el efecto no se rompió cuando Martín avanzó hacia él, sentándose a su lado. Manuel sintió que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardíaco.

Así fue cómo comenzó a vivir junto al personaje que se le escapó de las páginas word del documento que no lograba continuar. Estaba atascado en un bloqueo creativo y ahora para colmo su protagonista se salió de su lugar. Perfecto. La cosa empeoró cuando descubrió que Martín no hablaba y pronto tuvo que atribuirle aquella mudez al hecho de que en las cincuenta páginas no había escrito un solo diálogo en el que se leyese la voz del argentino. Y cuando intentó darle una voz, escribir aunque sea un mínimo intercambio de palabras o un pensamiento al aire, no pudo. Era raro de pronto vivir con alguien en la casa, más si se suponía que el personaje era un galán, pero no te decía ni una palabra.

Conforme a la personalidad que Manuel le había dado, Martín le coqueteaba cada que podía, pero siempre en silencio y sin articular palabra alguna. Le regalaba sonrisas divertidas y pícaras, cocinaba para él y ocasionalmente se arrimaba a él, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Manuel, quien no era de simpatizar mucho con casanovas de ese tipo y menos si su atención estaba sobre él (cosa que usualmente no solía darse). Pero lo que realmente frustraba a Manuel, no eran los besos traviesos que el rubio le robaba, sino el no poder darle una voz a Martín. Lo intentó de todas las formas posibles e imposibles. En su mente creó frases que encajasen con la personalidad de Martín, imaginó diálogos con los demás personajes de su novela, pero cada vez que trataba de escribirlos, su mente se ponía en blanco. Intentó reformulando lo ya escrito y el resultado fue el mismo.

Martín permaneció mudo y con el pasar de los días comenzó a surgir el otro lado de su personalidad: la melancolía. Dejó de coquetearle a Manuel, pero agradecía cada gesto del chileno, cada roce de sus manos. Su silencio se hizo más intenso y pesado, y la frustración de Manuel lentamente comenzó a mutar en desesperación. Necesitaba oír su voz, pero esa voz simplemente no existía en su mente.

Le había pedido inicialmente a Martín que no saliese de su casa, pero luego notó que había sido una petición tonta y que era mejor sacarlo. Por eso ahora estaban sentados en la playa, una de puras rocas y frente a las cuales las olas se removían de manera muy violenta. No era una playa de veraneo, pero a Manuel le gustaba (principalmente porque rara vez había gente).

Resultó que Martín conocía la ciudad tan bien como él o hasta mejor, lo cual le impresionó. Todavía no asimilaba del todo que su personaje novelesco haya salido repentinamente de la nada (o de su computadora?), pero a la vez le fascinaba el ver lo vivo que estaba su creación, tan vivo como él mismo, tan vivo como la literatura misma. Y sí, le fascinaba, pero lo ocultaba lo suficientemente bien.

-¿Oye, volvemos? -preguntó por fin cuando habían pasado dos horas y pico, y Martín se volvió hacia él.

Manuel tuvo que tragar. El cabello rubio estaba desordenado, pero así como era Martín, imposiblemente le quedaba mal. Le quedaba demasiado perfecto, demasiado… _él_. Los ojos del héroe de su historia estaban clavados en él y su interior se revolvió nervioso. "Es sólo un personaje, sólo tu personaje" se repetía mentalmente, aunque de alguna manera ni él mismo se oía por encima del ruido de las olas. Martín finalmente asintió y a Manuel le fue como si sus ojos verdes le intentasen decir algo que su lengua no podía. Y el rubio movió la boca, mas ningún sonido salió de ella y Manuel se mordió el labio, deseando poder leer labios.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sintiéndose idiota y Martín negó, haciendo un gesto con la mano como diciéndole que lo olvidase.

Le sonrió y por un segundo Manuel olvidó que necesitaba respirar para vivir.

(Luego se maldijo mil veces por ser tanto idiota.)

Esa noche Martín volvió a cocinar para él y Manuel sonrió, contento de poder por una vez comer algo decente sin la necesidad de ir a un restaurante o llamar al pesado de Miguel. Así que mientr

No supo en qué momento se durmió, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el departamento estaba sumiéndose en la penumbra típica de las seis y media de la tarde. Le pareció haber soñado con algo similar a una reunión o a una celebración, con cerdos voladores haciendo de mozos y payasos adornando el techo como globos. Y había gente elegantemente vestida y el anfitrión era un tipo raro que o estaba borracho o loco. _Fiesta de locos_, se dijo y sacudió la cabeza, bostezando y estirándose, teniendo la voz y la risa del anfitrión aun retumbando en su cabeza.

Parpadeó y frente suyo vio a Martín sentado, terminando justo de comer, regalándole una sonrisa algo burlona. "Así que por fin despiertas, eh?" parecía decir a Manuel tuvo que rodar los ojos, a lo que Martín se rió… Sin hacer ningún ruido, claro, y aquello por un segundo lo deprimió, hasta que Martín con una seña le hizo saber que en la cocina estaba su cena. Manuel sonrió.

Con el plato sobre sus piernas y nuevamente instalado en el sofá, le contó a Martín de su sueño. El argentino escuchaba curioso y se reía a cada tanto cuando Manuel narraba algo especialmente bizarro, pero cuando comenzó a hablarle del anfitrión de la fiesta, Martín sólo alzó una ceja. Manuel primero no lo notó, hasta que el rubio le quitó el plato y lo dejó en la mesa ratona. Se arrimó más al chileno, quien primero se sorprendió y en un acto de reflejo quiso retroceder, pero Martín rápidamente lo tomó de la nuca y lo jaló de regreso, besándolo.

Fue algo confuso primero para Manuel, no era que no se hubiesen besado antes, pero no _realmente_, nunca de esa manera. Martín le mordía el labio e invadía su boca, acorrándolo contra el respaldar del sofá hasta que no le quedó más que pasar sus brazos por sus hombros, abrazándolo del cuello para apegarlo más y Martín no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Se apegó más y tomó el control de la boca de Manuel, quien lentamente comenzaba a gimotear en la suya, estremeciéndose cuando las manos frías de Martín se colaron bajo su polera. El escritor se asió con fuerza de sus brazos, mucho más firmes que los suyos que temblaban nerviosos, y soltó un respingo cuando el rubio lo recostó sobre el sofá.

-N-no, espera… –farfulló removiéndose y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Manuel tragó, sintiéndose de pronto muy pequeño y enclenque así, debajo del argentino, quien sonrió y se inclinó a besarlo nuevamente. Manuel cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Martín había entendido.

El rubio se separó luego de unos segundos y lo jaló, alzándolo para cargarlo como koala a la habitación que llevaban compartiendo esas dos semanas. Lo recostó en la cama en la que se había dormido siempre dándose la espalda y despertado más de una vez enroscados como un par de novios recién enamorados. Manuel sin embargo se volvió a incorporar y se arrodillaron uno frente al otro, tocándose por debajo de la ropa mientras se besaban, los párpados fuertemente apretados mientras las sensaciones se apoderaban de sus cuerpos y mentes.

Manuel jadeó y Martín sonrió cuando se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa, sonrió al verlo echado frente a él, desnudo y sin protección. No es como si la hubiese necesitado, Martín jamás habría lastimado a ese hombe, mucho menos cuando estaba tan expuesto debajo de él. Sonrió, reprimiendo por un segundo la tristeza de poserlo de manera tan carnal y entregada.

Martín sabía que esa melancolía que Manuel le había metido muy en el fondo del corazón no venía de la nada. Era la tristeza de saber que amabas a alguien con locura, a esa persona que te dio todo, la vida sobre todas las cosas, esa persona que era de otra dimensión, de otra realidad. Y era tan triste amar a Manuel y no poder decírselo, no poder siquiera susurrárselo al oído, sólo porque Manuel no le había dado una voz aún y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Porque ya había salido de la historia y no sabía cómo volver… Y mientras no volviese, Manuel no sería capaz de terminarla.

* * *

Cuando Martín despertó, estaba solo en la cama. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo un par de veces, apretando luego los párpados al estirarse, tratando de desperezarse. Se preguntó a dónde se había fugado Manuel y qué sería tan importante de dejarlo solo en la cama luego de que habían por fin hecho el amor. Martín resopló fastidiado y por fin se levantó, poniéndose sus bóxers. La ropa de Manuel no estaba a la vista así que supuso que también se había vestido ya.

Salió puteando mentalmente del cuarto y se tambaleó hacia el jardín, saliendo sin preocuparse de que Manuel le gritase, ya que un muro rodeaba el jardín y no había chismosos que pudiesen verlos.

Manuel no lo oyó acercarse, estando nuevamente sentado en su banquita, pero esta vez con la laptop sobre las piernas, tecleando furiosamente sobre ella. Martín frunció el ceño, mas sin darle mucha importancia, se terminó de acercar, hasta que su figura tapó finalmente el sol y Manuel quedó bajo la sombra de su personaje, y fue en ese momento en que lo sintió, como un fuego subir por su garganta e invadir su boca, quemándole la lengua.

-Manuel… –soltó de golpe, su voz oyéndose rasposa y ronca, y el escritor abrió lo ojos aún más, mirándolo fascinado, viendo como la sorpresa se dibujaba bruscamente sobre el rostro de Martín.

Su primera palabra fue su nombre, _su_ nombre. Estaba tan feliz, tan feliz, tan feliz… Manuel le sonrió, sin notar la mirada preocupada de Martín.

-¿Por qué…? –susurró el argentino, aún no acostumbrándose a la sensación de sentir su voz subir hasta salir.

-Superé mi bloqueo –musitó Manuel orgulloso y volvió su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla de su portátil, alucinado con cómo las ideas fluían, más y más rápido y lamentando el no poder escribir más rápido…

-¡NO! –chilló Martín horrorizado y tapó pantalla con ambas manos-. O esperá, dejame decirte que… que…

Manuel frunció el ceño extrañado y Martín se mordió el labio. "¿Pero qué haces?" cuestionó el chileno y su personaje tragó con dificultad. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era imposible cuando Manuel le lanzaba aquella mirada fastdiada. Podría simplemente alejarse y dejar que siguiese escribiendo, serían tan fácil y doloroso…

Martín suspiró.

-¿Ya te querés deshacer de mí? –murmuró y destapó la pantalla de Manuel. Este lo miró sin entender.

-¿De qué…?

-Te amo.

Silencio.

Manuel no desvió la mirada como por un momento Martín creyó que haría. Ni se rió, ni lo puteó por gay. Bueno, Manuel sabía que él era homosexual, él mismo lo decidió, pero no había contado con que… ¿O sí?

Manuel lo seguía mirando, boquiabierto.

-Me amas –susurró y Martín observó como el fantasma de una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos.

-Sí, ya sé que no era lo que planeabas para mí –comenzó a farfullar el rubio, removiéndose ansioso y mirando a cualquier lugar en donde no estuviese su creador-. Ni siquiera planeabas que yo apareciera frente a vos, pero a veces las cosas…

-Es que…

Martín se detuvo, dirigiéndole de nuevo la mirada a Manuel cuando este lo interrumpió, esperando a que le diga lo que tuviese que decirle. Manuel tomó aire, percatándose de pronto lo _ridículo_ que realmente era. _Dios, ¿qué he hecho?_

-Así lo quise –susurró luego de una larga pausa, costándole el no romper el contacto visual-. Tal vez no conscientemente, pero cuando escribía… Sólo quería que alguien así me amase.

Martín lo observó, varios minutos y en silencio, nuevamente mudo. Manuel agachó la mirada, sin ver el momento en que el rubio se le acercó, arrodillándose frente a él. Sintió su cabeza apoyarse en sus rodillas y sus lárgimas mojarlas, y en silencio retomó la historia.

Martín cerró los ojos, escuchando el lento teclear de Manuel, como poco a poco le pesaba menos el cuerpo. Poco a poco se iban disolviendo sus lágrimas, poco a poco se iba discolviendo él y la novela de Manuel tomaba más y más forma. Ni siquiera se detuvo, aunque de vez en cuando echaba una mirada furtiva por encima del borde de la pantalla, aunque le doliese ver más allá de su documento.

Cuando terminó, estaba oscurenciendo nuevamente a su alrededor y sentía hambre. Cuando guardó el documento y cerró la laptop, Martín ya no estaba.

* * *

Dos meses pasaron desde ese día. Manuel se encontraba parado frente a una librería, mirando el escaparate.

Un modelo rubio de ascendencia gringa miraba con una sonrisa traviesa hacia un lado. No era Martín, pero probablemente no había mejor imagen que esa de él. Manuel sonrió triste. Junto a él había otro modelo, más delgado, esta vez un argentino, de ojos algo tristones pero facciones muy bellas que no se parecían en nada al personaje que deberían representar, al personaje que estaba parado frente al vidrio, observando a su propio libro detrás de este.

La historia no resultó ser un bestseller, mas tuvo buenas críticas. Sus seguidores y fans felicitaron su trabajo ingenioso, mas siempre agregando que no era su mejor obra. Manuel lo sabía, sabía que había algo muy forzado dentro de ella, algo que en principio no debería estar ahí, pero que metió por urgencia propia el mismo día en que Martín se desvaneció frente a él.

_Frente a la prensa dijo que el personaje rubio había estado inspirado en un amigo de la infancia, que Martín Hernández realmente había existido, pero que no alcanzó ni los diez años, muriendo en un trágico accidente de tránsito. La historia conmovió mucho al público y lo mejor de todo era que no se trataba de una mentira, Martín realmente había existid o._

Al final, Manuel, aunque no se lo dijo a nadie y no lo haría jamás, hizo trampa y se incluyó en la historia, porque tal vez él moriría solo en su mundo real, pero se aseguraría de que su único héroe no se fuese por el mismo camino.


End file.
